The Walking Dead Mystery Minis
The Walking Dead Mystery Minis are 2.5" tall vinyl figures created by Funko and designed by Reis O'Brien, giving a cartoonish spin to the television show. The collectibles combine The Walking Dead figures in sealed blind box. Series 1 Series 1 lineup has 16 figures in several variations. Variants come in two styles, Blood Spatter figures have an added layer of gore, and Glow in the Dark variations are painted the same but have a glowing body. Excluding variants, there are ten different characters, Daryl, Merle and eight different Walkers. The remainder of the checklist consists of six variation figures.2013 Funko Walking Dead Mystery Minis Vinyl Figures Mystery Minis Checklist: (Includes insertion rates for each figure) *Bicycle Girl (2:24) *Bicycle Girl - Blood Spatter Variation (2:24) *Daryl Dixon (2:24) *Daryl Dixon - Blood Spatter Variation (1:144) *Deer Walker (2:24) *Merle Dixon (2:24) *Merle Dixon - Blood Spatter Variation (2:24) *Prisoner Walker (1:24) *Prison Guard Walker (1:144) *RV Walker (2:24) *RV Walker - Glow Variation (1:72) *Tank Walker (2:24) *Tank Walker - Blood Spatter Variation (2:24) *Teddy Bear Walker (2:24) *Well Walker (2:24) *Well Walker - Glow Variation (1:72) Series 2 Series 2 lineup has 19 figures in several variations, including 3 Hot Topic exclusives.2014 Funko Walking Dead Mystery Minis Series 2 Vinyl Figures Excluding variants, there are ten different characters, Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Carl, The Governor and five walkers. Mystery Minis Checklist: (Includes insertion rates for each figure) *Angry Michonne (2:24) *Michonne (2:24) *Michonne - Blood Spatter Variation (1:144) *Michonne's Pet 1 (2:24) *Michonne's Pet 2 (2:24) *Burned Walker (2:24) *Burned Walker - Orange Translucent (1:72) *Daryl Dixon (2:24) *Daryl Dixon - Blood Spatter Variation (1:72) *One-Eye Walker (2:24) *One-Eye Walker - Glow Variation (2:24) *Rick Grimes (2:24) *Carl Grimes (2:24) *Jawless Walker (2:24) *Philip Blake (2:24) *Philip Blake - Blood Spatter Variation (1:144) *Jawless Walker - Glow (2:24) (Hot Topic Exclusive) *Carl Grimes (2:24) (Hot Topic Exclusive) *Rick Grimes - Blood Spatter Variation (2:24) (Hot Topic Exclusive) Series 3 Series 3 features 17 figures in all, including a number of bloody and glow in the dark chase variants. It includes 2.5” vinyl figures of Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Glenn Rhee, Carol Peletier, Maggie Greene, Hershel Greene, Tyreese and Abraham Ford, along with Daryl’s motorcycle and three different zombies Mystery Minis Checklist: (Includes insertion rates for each figure) *Abraham - 1:24 *Brain-Exposed Walker - 1:12 *Carol - 1:24 *Chopper - 1:24 *Daryl - 1:12 *Daryl with Bandana - Hot Topic Exclusive *Bloody Daryl - 1:24 *Eugene - Hot Topic Exclusive *Glenn - 1:12 *Bloody Glenn - 1:72 *Hershel - 1:12 *Headless Hershel - 1:72 *Impaled Walker - 1:12 *Glow-in-the-Dark Impaled Walker - 1:36 *Maggie - 1:12 *Rick - 1:12 *Rosita - Hot Topic Exclusive *Tyreese - 1:12 *Bloody Tyreese - 1:36 *Walker Clara - 1:12 Series 4 Series 4 has 17 figures in the line, with three Hot Topic exclusives in the line. It has 2.5" vinyl versions of previous and new characters including: Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Michonne, Sasha Williams, Tara Chambler, Bob Stookey, Noah, Beth Greene, and Morgan, along with another variation of Daryl's motorcycle, and four different zombies. Mystery Minis Checklist: (Includes insertion rates for each figure) *Rick - 1:12 *Rick - Hot Topic Exclusive *Michonne - 1:12 *Daryl - 1:24 *Bloody Daryl - Hot Topic Exclusive *Morgan - 1:12 *Hooded Morgan - 1:36 *Tara - 1:12 *Sasha - 1:12 *Wolf Walker - 1:12 *Bob - 1:12 *Barbed-Wire Walker - 1:12 *Noah - 1:12 *Beth - 1:36 *Slime Walker - 1:12 *Motorcycle - 1:12 *Fire Walker - 1:36 *Glow-in-the-Dark Fire Walker - Hot Topic Exclusive Gallery Series 1 Mystery Minis Series 1 Set.jpg Mistery Minis Series 1 Variations.png Figures Bicycle Girl (Mistery Minis).jpg|Bicycle Girl Bicycle Girl - Blood Spatter (Mistery Minis).jpg|Bicycle Girl - Blood Spatter Daryl Dixon (Mistery Minis).jpg|Daryl Dixon Daryl Dixon - Blood Spatter (Mistery Minis).jpg|Daryl Dixon - Blood Spatter Deer Walker (Mistery Minis).jpg|Deer Walker Merle Dixon (Mistery Minis).jpg|Merle Dixon Merle Dixon - Blood Spatter (Mistery Minis).jpg|Merle Dixon - Blood Spatter Prisoner Walker (Mistery Minis).jpg|Prisoner Walker Prison Guard Walker (Mistery Minis).jpg|Prison Guard Walker RV Walker (Mistery Minis).jpg|RV Walker RV Walker - Glow (Mistery Minis).jpg|RV Walker - Glow Tank Walker (Mistery Minis).jpg|Tank Walker Tank Walker - Blood Spatter (Mistery Minis).jpg|Tank Walker - Blood Spatter Teddy Bear Walker (Mistery Minis).jpg|Teddy Bear Walker Well Walker (Mistery Minis).jpg|Well Walker Well Walker - Glow (Mistery Minis).jpg|Well Walker - Glow Series 2 Mistery Minis Series 2 Set.jpg Mistery Minis Series 2 Variations.jpg Figures Angry Michonne (Mistery Minis).jpg|Angry Michonne Michonne (Mistery Minis).jpg|Michonne Bloody Michonne (Mistery Minis).jpg|Michonne - Blood Spatter Michonne's Pet 1 (Mistery Minis).jpg|Michonne's Pet 1 Michonne's Pet 2 (Mistery Minis).jpg|Michonne's Pet 2 Black Burned Zombie (Mistery Minis).jpg|Burned Walker - Black Orange Burned Zombie (Mistery Minis).jpg|Burned Walker - Orange Translucent Daryl Dixon Series 2 (Mistery Minis).jpg|Daryl Dixon Bloody Daryl Dixon.jpg|Daryl Dixon - Blood Spatter Bloody Eye Zombie.jpg|Eye Walker Glow Bloody Eye Zombie (Mistery Minis).jpg|Eye Walker - Glow Rick Grimes (Mistery Minis).jpg|Rick Grimes Carl Grimes (Mistery Minis).jpg|Carl Grimes Zombie Girl (Mistery Minis).jpg|Zombie Girl The Governor (Mistery Minis).jpg|The Governor Bloody The Governor (Mistery Minis).jpg|The Governor - Bloody Knife Mistery Minis Hot Topic Exclusives.jpg|Hot Topic Exclusives Series 3 Mistery Minis Series 3 Set.jpg Mistery Minis Series 3 Variations.jpg FullSizeRender(1).jpg Series 4 mystery-minis-blind-box-the-walking-dead-series-4-12-packs-22455.jpg F2378.jpg References Category:Toys Category:Media and Merchandise Category:TV Series Category:Funko products